


Five times kissed

by NandaWrites



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, five times kissed, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandaWrites/pseuds/NandaWrites
Summary: The first time Will and Magnus kissed, it was an earthquake.





	

The first time Will and Magnus kissed, it was an earthquake. It raked through their bones, shattered their worlds and turned them upside down, rearranging pieces they never knew were askew and exposing their very cores, bare for the other to see for the first time. The floor trembled, furniture toppled over and they were left staring into each other’s eyes, shaking over the discovery in still unsure ground.

The second time, it was a hurricane, it was water breaking through a weakening dam, inevitable, fated, sweeping them off their feet and destroying every stop, every safe harbor, every wall they had ever built to try and contain it. The glass from the windows exploded as the wind roared in and around them, and they felt wild and hopeless.

The third time, it was like a wild fire, consuming everything, burning through their bodies and their minds, scorching their veins, frenzied and uncontrollable and desperate. It was passion and a desire for the rest of the world and for their own fears and insecurities to be damned, to disappear, to be cleansed and be reborn in a higher form. The curtains caught on fire, and they laughed and felt like they could be free.

The forth time, it was like lightning, illuminating everything and disclosing all that had been hiding in the darkness, it was electric and powerful, a burst of energy and happiness. It still carried an edge of danger, it could destroy them if they weren’t careful, but it brought as much good as destruction. The new lamps on the Thames’ house burned bright and then exploded, and they felt hopeful at last.

The fifth time was like the stars on a clear night, as they were to a traveler, it was like the sea and the shining of a lighthouse were to a sailor, it was like the trail among the woods was to the adventurer. It was safety and warmth, it was care and certainty and love. Magnus’ magic glowed bright around them and their hearts beat in sync in their chests. They smiled, and knew that they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just something small, but I hope you all liked it!
> 
> If you are a fan of this ship, go check out our Heronbane appreciation blog [mag-will.tumblr.com](http://mag-will.tumblr.com/) for more! Feel free to send in fic requests, aesthetic or playlist requests, share headcanons or just scream with me and my gf about this ship!


End file.
